Pokedex Holder Show
by Kim Ishida
Summary: Con los entrenadores sin querer reunir las medallas ni querer enfrentar al alto mando de cada region, el consejo de la liga pokemon de kanto, johto, hoenn y sinnoh, buscan un metodo eficaz y rapido para subirle la moral a los nuevos entrenadores, la solucion, reunir a los famosisimos pokedex holder en un evento "the great rally, Pokedex holder show", ¿servira enserio esta reunion?
1. La Propuesta

**Nueva Historia... Espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.**

**Capitulo I -La propuesta**

La sala era enorme, tanto que sus propias pisadas hacian eco, cada uno se ubico en una silla alrededor de la mesa tipo"reunion ejecutiva muy importante"

-¡escuchen todos!

(todos! todos! todos! todos!) el ecó se hizo presente, algunos se taparon los oidos

-¿que onda con ese eco? -pregunto gold

-problemas de mantenimiento, no le presten atencion -dijo el Dr Oak

-como decia, la razon de esta reunion es para informarles que haremos un evento especial de ¡LOS POKEDEX HOLDER! -grito emocionado el Sr. afro (ya saben, el de hoenn, cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo)

todos: ...

...

...

-yo paso, me voy -dijo green con las manos en los bolsillos y su cara de aburrido levantandose del lugar, el solo queria dormir, pero ¡no!

-no! espera -dijo alarmado el presidente de la liga pokemon de hoenn -sera una actividad en la que ustedes seran el centro de atencion! miles de entrenadores querrian ir a ver a su dexholder favorito!, ¡chicos! ustedes han sido la inspiracion de muchos entrenadores hoy dia! no desepcionaran a sus fans ¿o si?

-¿que fans? -pregunto emerald

-pues, por si no lo saben, tienes muchos fans, cada uno... los rumores de su existencia y sus aventuras corrieron como polvora, un poco mas y hacen un juego y un manga de sus aventuras -todos exclamaron un "ohh" -pero bueno, ¿que dicen? ¿aceptan?- pregunto nuevamente el presidente de la liga pkmn

-...

-...¿que gano a cambio de este circo? -cuestionó el castaño notablemente malhumorado

-¿ehh?

-¡ja! ¡es enserio, piensa que le voy a creer esa estupida excusa! -nadie dijo nada, todos miraban atentos

-green, no tienes que gritar ...-dijo red

-no red, el tiene razon...la verdadera razon de este evento es que al parecer los entrenadores ya no van tan seguido a los gimansios es mas ni se inmutan en conseguir las medallas de su region, y lo unico que se nos ocurrio fue esto, para incentivar a los entrendores u_u

-eso...es verdad? -pregunto sapphire

-si U_u

-que triste U.U... bueno cuenten conmigo! ;D -dijo platino

-ehh! entonses con nosotros tambien! -dijeron a lo unisono diamond y pearl

-es por una buena causa, anotenme tambien! nwn -exclamo yellow

-si yellow va, yo tambien -dijo red poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y se escucho un "uuuuuuuuiiiihhhhhhh n0n" (¡hay wey!) en la sala donde estaban reunidos acto que hizo que yellow se sonrojara -¿que? -pregunto el pelinegro sin saber

-nada -respondieron todos en coro

-bueno, si mi sempai va, ¡yo tambien! -grito gold cambiando el tema rapidamente

-(tambien, tambien, tambien, tambien...) -se escucho el eco

-callate gold! no grites! -protesto silver -mas que hay eco en esta sala

-no seas gruñon ¬¬

-¡ya basta! ¡no empiezen! -djo crystal parando una discusion de miradas -yo tambien voy

-mmm... no tengo nada que hacer asi que, cuenten conmigo -dijo silver de lo mas aburrido

-bueeno ¡nosotros tres vamos! -grito sapphire

-(vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos...)

-¿que? yo no he dicho nada -se defendio emerald ignorando el eco

-rald, sera mejor que no le discutas y aceptes, te lo digo por experiencia propia! -comento ruby sentado muy comodamente en la silla

-no me digas asi 3 -hizo un puchero y todas las chicas dexholder dijeron un "~ooooowwww"

- ¬¬ -los chicos

-yo tambien me apunto! -grito blue

-(apunto, apunto, apunto, apunto...) -

-estupido eco ¬¬ -dijo green, este se dio cuenta que era el centro de las miradas -¿que?

-eres el unico que no a aceptado, vamos animate greeny -comento blue

-...- green veia a todos con sus caras del gato con botas, esperando que el dijera si, suspiro de cansancio -...ok ¬¬U participare, pero dejen de mirarme así -todos gritaron de felicidad y el eco no se hizo esperar

-estupido eco ¬¬ -dijeron todos

-bueno bueno ^^' esta decidido, en 1 semana sera la actividad, su sede en johto, en la ciudad trigal, se hospedaran en uno de los hoteles de esta ciudad, todo pagado chicos, viajaran cuando ustedes quieran, que dicen?

-wooohh osea que ¿ustedes contaban que nosotros dijeramos que si? -pregunto pearl

-eehhh no, claro que ehh..ehh ¡habra comida gratis! -dijo a lo rapido

-¿enserio? -preguntaron red, gold y diamond con baba en la boca y casi subiendose a la mesa de reunion

-(¿enserio? ¿enserio? ¿enserio? ¿enserio?)

-si, calmense, bueno, cuando quieren partir

-mmmm... ¿mañana? -pregunto red pensando mas en la comida que en el mismo evento, a lo que todos les parecio bien y acordaron que viajarian a johto en un dia para prepararse para el dichoso evento...

**bien, espero que me apoyen n.n mi compañero de fic se fue de viaje y me dijo que lo publicara de todos modos aunque el no este, pero bueno, enserio, espero sus criticas constructivas y consejos, saludos!**


	2. Encuentro

**Capitulo II - Encuentro**

Al dia siguiente

-bien ¿esta todo listo, yudai? -pregundo el profesor oak a un joven alto, cabellos castaños, con un auricular en el oido izquierdo y una libreta en mano, que al parecer era el organizador general del evento, si porque el trabajo de el profesor oak y el sr. afro era convencer a nuestros protagonistas.

-claro profesor oak, todo esta lista para cuando llegen los holder, con todo pagado en el hotel "Gran Riviera" gracias a la lider de gimnasio de ciudad trigal, tendran la habitacion duplex penhouse (?) con vistar al mar, aparte de que en el "Domo de johto" ya empezaron con los preparativos y ya el cambio del terreno a un estadio de batalla esta en -verifico su libreta y rebusco entre las hojas -78% , talvez para el martes este listo al 100% y los holder podran practicar...

-¡cielos! todo parecer ir viento en popa, ¿no lo crees yudai?

-si profesor, esperemos que sea asi, ¡oh! se me olvidaba comentarle, la sesiones de fotos seran el lunes a las 4:00 de la tarde osea mañana, ¿cree que podra convencer a los holder en tomarse las fotos? -pregunto dudoso el chico

-pues, eso espero, creo saber quienes seran los testarudos que no querran tomarse las fotos

-tiene que lograrlo, si no lo hace, no habra cartel para publicitar el evento -rogo el castaño al prof

-si, lo se, oye ¿a que hora llegan mi nieto y sus amigos? -

-pues -verifico su libreta nuevamente -a las 12:00 mediodia llegaban los navios al puerto olivo son las -ahora verifico su reloj de pulso (el que te pones en la muñeca, para los que no saben) -11:48 falta poco para que lleguen profesor oak

-bien, con ellos vendran el presidente de liga pokemon de hoenn y el profesro rowan, espera...y elm y sus muchachos?

-pues el profesor elm esta en el restaurante del hotel-oak se soprendio de esto -y el señorito gold, silver y la señorita crystal fueron a ciudad oliva a recivir a sus amigos

-oh que bien..-en ese momento, un tono de alarma sono, siendo este el celular que tenia yudai, apreto unos botones y despues de disculparse con el profesor oak y apartarse, empezo hablar por el auricular

-"_espero que el objetivo de todo esto...se cumplan"_ -pensaba para si el profesor

-oh disculpeme denuevo profesor, era del domo, llegaron las gradas que pedimos y empezaran su instalacion en estos momentos, tambien la pantalla gigante fue instalada -comento el chico al tiempo que se sentaba nuevamente al lado del profe

-bien, se me abrio el apetito ¿me acompañas a la cafeteria yudai?

-claro profesor

caminaron desde el lobby del hotel donde se encontraban hasta una de los tres restaurantes que poseia las instalaciones, pasaron por el area social que tenia una psicina (alberga) enorme y luego el hermoso jardin que daba con el oceano, al estar al lado oeste de ciudad trigal, topaba con el cristalino paisaje, al llegar al restaurante se encontraron con elm, despues de unos saludso y de sentarse en la misma mesa, empezaron a dialogar...

::::nnn::::::

El navio hizo sonar estruendosamente su claxon (las del carro no, los de barcos, ustedes saben) despues de bajar los 4 chicos de kanto con equipaje, se encontraron a los de johto

-¡hola sempais! ¿como les fue en el viaje? -pregunto el azabache de ojos dorados, notablemente alegre, mientras que crystal saludaba alas chicas con un abraso como si no se hubiesen visto en mil años y silver saludaba en su forma callada a green, solo ellos entendian su idioma

-bien -respondio red con su tipica sonrisa

-estupendo -respondio yelow contenta

-aburrido -respondio green

-fue rapido, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estamos aqui -comento blue

-porque te quedastes dormida em todo el viaje -grito levemente el castaño

-hay que caracter, vamos greny sonrie -puso sus manos en la cara del chico, tratando de hacer una sonrisa -vez, asi estas mejor -sonrio ella, mientras lo veia directamente a los ojos y este ni se inmutaba

-oigan, si quieren nos vamos y le damos privacidad -bromeo gold, haciendo reaccionar a blue que se despego del chico a la velocidad de un tailow, green ladio la cabeza hacia la izquierda, aun con su cara seria

-no molestes gold -dijo la castaña, mirando al lado contrario del chico -a quien esperamos? -pregunto

-a los de hoenn y sinnoh, probablemente sus barcos llegen al mismo tiempo - comento crys

-¿y eso como lo sabes? -pregunto yellow

-el grandote de alla lo dijo -gold señalo hacia la carretera, habia tres tipos, de contextura grande, vestidos con saco y corbata, que parecian ser los que manejaban las tres camionetas en la que se arrecostaban

-nos trajeron y al parecer tambien nos llevaran hacia el hotel que se encuentra en trigal -agrego silver

-parecen camionetas del gobierno -comento red

Dos claxon se oyeron, todos pusieron sus miradas hacia los dos barcos que habian llegado, minutos despues que los dexholder bajaran con su equipaje y el profesor rowan e igualmente el sr. afro saludaran, llego el momento de irse

-los de kanto siganme -comento green, se subierona una de las camionetas, el conductor igualmente subio y partieron

-yo subo a una -el profesor rowan subio al vehiculo de la derecha en el haciento del copiloto, de igual forma lo hizo el sr afro en el otro auto

-bien sapphire, crystal, platina, suban a ese auto -señalo silver el auto de la derecha, mientras que el caminaba sigilosamente hacia el auto izquierdo, pearl y diamond lo imitaron

gold, ruby y emerald quedaron a la intemperie, ya los autos estaban llenos

-ehh...yo me voy con la chicas, no peso nada y me pueden cargar -dijo emerald, camino hacia el auto de la derecha, hablo con las chicas y estas le dijeron que si

- ¿y nosotros? -preguntaron los azabaches

-pearl desde el auto de la izquierda bajo la ventanilla y grito "-al maletero!" (el maletero, equipaje donde pones el equipaje ewe por ser una camioneta, los maleteron son grandes)

-¡no vale! -grito gold -green-sempai hizo trampa

-vamos chicos, el tiempo vuela -grito emerald sentado comodamente entre las chicas, el criador y el encantador (?) lo miraron mal

-ya que -comento ruby, mientras caminaba en direccion al coche de la derecha, levantaba el maletero y subia

-porque a mi -se quejo gold - y yo venia muy comodamente sentado -el chico despues de protestar subio, y las dos camionetas partieron

::::::nnnn:::::

Ya en el hotel

-profesor oak -llamo yudai al prof -me acaban de informar que los holders ya llegaron, sera mejor que los resivamos en el lobby-tienes razon yudai, elm, ¿vienes?

-¡claro!

Todos bajaron de los autos, crystal subio el maletero donde se encontraba gold y ruby salio por si solo del vehiculo

-ey gold ya puedes bajar

-eh? -este tenia los ojos cerrados -¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-nunca dije que los cerraras

-oh si, tienes razon -el chico bajo -es enorme este hotel

-ey chicos -llamo red -nos esperan en el lobby, apuren el paso -todos obedecieron y en minutos estaban reuniodos en el lobby

-¡hola a todos! -saludo oak -les quiero presentar a yudai -señalo al chico -el, es el organizador general de el evento, cualquiera duda, le preguntan a el, bien en otro tema, yudia les dara la llave de la "duplex penhouse" una habitacion muy especial donde estaran todos, suban, instalence y cuando yudai los llame, hagan lo que el les diga, nosotros -señalo a los demas profes (rowan, elm) estaremos tambien hospedados aqui, birch, como veran no esta, tuvo un percance en un aunvestigacion y vendra mas tarde, tal vez mañana, bien ahora si, vayan a su habitacion, guialos porfavor -le dijo a yudai, este hiz caso, y señalo dos ascensores -la mitad subio en uno, la otra mitad en el otro, hasta el piso numero 25. Ya al estar en el ultimo piso, yudai agito la tarjeta en el aire para que todos la vieran, luego la inserto en la ranura de la puerta y esta cedio dejando ver una magnifica sala de estar.

**Hola! Gracias a los review me hicieorn feliz, esper tener mas aqi, a si, lo siento, no avanso mucho en la historia, es mas como explicando lo que vendra, oh tambien lo siento por el ooc, necesitaba a alguien xD bien, nos vemos en el proximo :D los quiero de gratis**


	3. duplex penthouse

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertecene sino a su respectivo autor**

**Capitulo III- "duplex penthouse"**

-bien, este sera su suit, la "duplex penthouse" - se giro para que todos lo vieran -esta, es la sala de estar general -señalo la habitacion, camino hasta la ventana del fondo y despejo las cortinas dejando ver el paisaje cristalino, los chicos no salian de su asombro, al entrar, lo primero que veias era la gran ventana que daba al balcon, ademas de al lado derrecho veias sin problemas un plasma de 60 pulgadas y a los pies de este una mesa de noche aparte de 3 sofas de gran tamaño, todo listo como para que se sentaran de una ves a ver tv.

-espera viejo, que quieres decir con "sala de estar general" -pregunto gold

-que esto, solo es el principio, por haya -señalo al lado izquierdo, que a simple vista parecia un corredor oscuro que no dejaba ver hacia que direccion llevava -se encuentra la cocina, vengan, traigan su equipaje

-¿a la cocina? -pregunto platina

-si, vengan -todos le siguieron, caminaron por el corredor, giraron a la derecha y encontraron la cocina, tipo americana, con una barra enorme para comer en el centro y sus taburetes, atras de esta se encontraba el enorme refrigerador (freezer, nevera, no se como le digan) un micro-onda y fregador, aparte de una mesa pequeña con 3 sillas

-¿les gusta la cocina? -pregunto el organizador, a lo que todos no salian de su asombro

-esta cocina es del tamaño de mi cuarto -comento diamond, todos le dieron la razon

-bien, ahora viene la parte de sus cuartos, ven las dos puertas que se encuentran a ambos lados -en efecto, al lado izquierdo y derecho se encontraban una puerta a cada lado, eran blancas y con un circulo mediano en la parte superior

-esos son sus cuartos el izquierdo subdividida en cinco habitaciones con baño cada uno que es el de las nenas y los chicos del lado derecha, algo especial para ellos, instalence y nos vemos ahora en la noche para hablarle de todo lo que haran

-¿cinco cuartos? -cuestiono ruby -peros si nosotros somos -conto con los dedos -ocho chicos

-ustedes se las arreglan, bien, me voy, me esperan los directores del domo para una junta, les dejo la llave/tarjeta de la suit en la sala de estar general ¡oh! se me olvidaba chicos, no pueden sacar pokemon demas de 100 kg, el piso se dañaria y bueno, nos echarian a patadas, ahora si, me voy -el chico se perdio de la vista de los demas

-bien, vamos chicas -dijo blue liderando su grupito, caminaron sin ningun problema y entraron viendo una pequeña sala con un mueble y un plama de 45 pulgadas, aparte de las cinco puertas que dirgian a las habitaciones, cada uno cogio una habitacion como chicas desentes y moderadas y se encontraban ya cada una en una habitacion desenpacando, pero, en la parte de los hombres, pues una vez que las chicas entraron a su lado correspondiente, los chicos se vieron con miradas desafiantes y en menos de 5 segundos, gracias al grito de guerra de gold, corrieron como animales hacia su puerta, peleando quien entraba primero y cogia una habitacion, green, red y silver, miraban con total desaprovacion lo que hacian los chicos sin haberse movido de su lugar, el primero en entrar saltando las cabeza de los chicos, fue emerald, que rapidamente corrio hacia la habitacion 1, que empezaba de izquierda a derecha, y cerro la manija de la puerta, ruby al notar esto, empujo a los demas y corrio, le siguio pearl, diamond y gold, todos se encerraron en una habitacion, cuando el lugar se despejo, red camino en direccion al cuarto con total tranquilidad mientras se reian y movia la cabeza en negatividad, silver camino igual y se sento en el sofa y green que se estaba artando de todo los llamo con voz fuerte y autoritaria

-¡pueden venir a qui, banda de idiotas! ya todo estaba planiado, el hecho de que sean 5 cuartos y nosotros ocho es para que durmamos 2 en cada habitacion! sobrando solo uno que es el baño

-si ya me di de cuenta -comento gold notablemente enojado mientras salia del baño que era la puerta 5 -¿porque todo me pasa a mi? -

-por eso es que hay dos camas en cada habitacion -dijo emerald saliendo del cuarto, igualmente salian los demas

-si -respondio green contando internamente hasta 10

-ahh -grito de lamento silver -eso significa que voy a tener que aguantar los ronquidos del animal de gold

-¡oye! -dijo ofendido - oh mira, hay una computadora aqui -el chico olvidando la ofensa corrio hacia la computadora que estaba cerca de el plasma y la encendio

-bien ¿ya saben como van no? -pregunto red

-¿por region? -respondio dudoso diamond

-exacto dia -red puso su mano encima de su cabeza y este sonrio -ahora a desempacar -todos hicieron caso, red y green en la habitacion 1, gold y silver en la habitacion 2, ruby y emerald en la habitacion 3 y diamond y pearl en habitacion 4

-gold ven a desempacar -ordeno silver entrando a la habitacion -si no entras la cerrare y no entraras, ya te adverti

-en un momento voy, dejame ve mi facebook (?)

-oh miren un programa de cocina -dijo dia sentando en el sofa con el control en la mano

-ey dia, quiero decir diamond, ven a desempacar, despues si quieres vamos a comer algo al restaurante - grito pearl desde su respectivo cuarto

-oh! esta bien -el chico contento fue a su cuarto, apangando la tv

-es verdad, que todo esta pagado -comento ruby desde su cuarto, mientras desempacaba

-si, pero aun tengo dudas, ¿sabes? -comento emerald, acostado muy comodamente en su cama

-de que rald?

-de lo que nos pondran a hacer...que haremos que requiere la presencia de los 13 dexholder eh? porque tanto acomodo para nosotros?

-pues, tienes razon, no se, talves solo necesitan que peleemos en publico o algo asi, no se

-ves, tu tampoco sabes exactamente lo que haremos -contesto el rubio

:::::::nnnnnn::::::::

las chicas se habian puesto a ver una novela

_"-no, mauricio vespucio de la torre cooper, por favor no me dejes_

_-lo siento mucho, maria del carmen gutierrez de aragon fernandez, me tengo que ir_

_-¡noo! ¡mauricio vespucio de la torre cooper no me dejes!"_

-¡no la dejes idiota! ella no puede vivir sin ti, que no ves -blue se limpiaba una lagrima con un pañuelo

-si, porque estas novelas son tan tragicas -coemnto platina en el mismo estado que la castaña

-¿porque ustedes se ponen a ver eso? -pregunto yellow

-¡oigan ya cambien eso! pongan algo mejor -grito sapphire

-si, como una pelicula de accion -comento crystal

-buhh son unas aburridas -dijo blue

-¡nosotros no somos la que estamos viendo una novela del 2003 que ya saben como termina! -recalco crystal

-ya ok entendimos, ya la cambiamos -respondio platina, agarro el control y cambio el programa

-oh estan dando "007" dejala hay -comento blue

-¿te gustan las peliculas de accion blue-sempai? -pregunto sapphire

-claro que no le gustan, solo las ve por el actor -respondio de lo mas normal yellow

-ahhh -exclamo sapphire -ahora todo tiene sentido

-oigan, ahora que me acuerdo, les iba a comentar -blue, dejo de observar la television y giro hacia las chicas que se encotraban dispersas en el unico mueble de su cuarto de chicas -que les parece ese chico, el tal yudai, se ve que va al gimnasio

-¿que? ¿te gusto? -pregunto crystal

-no es eso, solo que digo que se ve bien -recalco blue

-bueno, tienes razon, es apuesto -comento platina

-pense que solo tenia ojos para green-sempai -pregunto sapphire -aunque tiene razon, el sujeto no esta nada mal

-pues, si hablamos de ese modo, crei que tu solo tenias ojos para ruby, ¿eh? -la castaña siguio el juego

-jajaja ok ok, ya entendi blue-sempai -¿y ustedes que? ¿no diran nada? -sapphire seguia hablando

-que se supone que diga -pregunto la capturadora

-pues, si has tenido un avance con gold-sempai, por ejemplo -pregunto

-puff no, el chico no me presta atencion, sigue de mujeriego

-espera ¿mujeriego? ese chico no levanta un eevee -comento sapphire y todas rieron

-vale vale, no difamen contra el chico -defendio crys

-jumm hay dos chicas calladas - dijo sapphire, cambiando el tema, sabiendo que si seguia le preguntarian a ella, las 3 voltearon a ver a las que no participaban en la conversacion

-yellow, tu te ves como muy cariñosa con red, no sera que paso algo que no nos has contado -obviamente era mentira que se veian cariñosos, solo era para ponerla nerviosa, y asi fue la chica se puso roja y es que solo poner "red" y "yellow" en una sola oracion, la ponia nerviosa y roja

-ehh... blue, no..no digas..mentiras...eso no es asi...

-hay no diras mas nada, y tu platina, ¿como vas con diamond? -

-pues -la chica jugaba con sus dedos indices -pues...

-anda dilo! -animaron todas

-yo...casi...me beso con el... -las chicas gritaron de emocion

::::::nnnnnnn:::::::

-hay ya desempaque silver, no me jodas, saldre a ver el paisaje de la sala de estar general

-si pero no rompas nada -grito silver

-si mama silver -dijo burlonamente para cerrar la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, y escuchar las risas de sus amigos, el sonrio -bah como si fuese a romper algo, por favor -caminaba por el corredor que daba a la sala de estar general, su pie fallo y lo hizo tropezar dando de lleno con la pared que al lado tenia una mesita con un florero notablemente valioso, sus reflejos de jolteon hicieron que agarrara el florero unos segundos antes de caer, salvando asi el objeto, miro a todos lados y se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, se paro rapidamente, arreglo todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se limpio la ropa y siguio caminando.

Ya en la sala se dispuso a observarla, noto unos aparatos en la mesa de noche que se encontraba abajo del plasma, la curiosidad lo invadio y fue hasta la mesita, abrio el cajon de vidrio y se sorprendio

-¿pero que coño hacen un ps3 y un wii aqui? -exclamo, y sonrio al instante -espera, si las consolas estan aqui, los juegos deberian de... -miro a todos lados y encontro un estanterias de cd's, fue corriendo hasta donde ella y la abrio, grito de alegria, empezo a revisarlos, estaban todos los que alguna vez quiso y no tuvo -hay, con esto hago lo que quieran -dijo refiriendose al evento de holder, una fuerte brisa proveniente de la terraza lo hizo girar, era una banda de pidgeot, el chico dejo todo fue y salio a admirar el paisaje como en un principo habia dicho, se recargo en la varandilla y respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire puro

-lindo el paisaje -hablo alguien, el chico giro y vio a la dueña de esa dulce voz, era crystal, la chica se puso a su lado, antes de hablarle, miro una vez mas hacia atras y vio que la sala seguia vacia, despues la miro directamente

-si, esta...linda -se envelezo con la imagen de su amiga, la chica al notarlo se giro para ver al pelinegro

-¿que? ¿porque me ves asi? -sonrio

-pues, porque, ademas de el paisaje, tu tambien eres linda

-¿y un paisaje te lo recordo?

-eh...no..no quise..ehh.. no es eso...

-ya calmate, entendi tu punto -la chica sonrio, ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro

-eh...sabes, me esta dando hambre, ¿me acompañas a el restaurante?

-claro -al regresar a la sala, se encontraron con todos

-ey a donde van? -pregunto gold

-yo voy a comer al restaurante -comento diamond sobandose la barriga

-yo no se que hacer -dijeron el resto

-jaja piensan igual, vamonos crys -dijo gold y todos hicieron una bullita "uuuuhhhhhhh"

-ah no molesten -grito gold, los dos salieron de la suit rumbo al elevador


	4. Diversion y Obligacion

**Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores**

**Capitulo IV - Diversion y Obligacion**

-si molestan, puff -espeto el ojiamarillo

-jaja, a mi no me molesta que digan eso -dijo inocentemente la chica

-ey mira, el ascensor se abrio -el azabache corrio hasta las puertas del aparato, y a crys le resvalo una gotita en su cabeza, tal parece no la habia escuchado -vamos crys, que haces hay parada

-ya voy -exclamo con pesades

::::::nnnnnn::::::::

-Oigan ¿que es esto? -ruby se agacho hacia la mesita de noche de la sala, donde encontro unos aparatos y al sacarlos, todos se asombraron

-no...chinges... -dijeron todos los chicos, menos, green, silver y emerald, las chicas que estaban sentadas sin decir nada, se quedaron asombradas, osea, pensaban que el unico "gamer" era gold

-y...¿los..juegos? -pregunto con desespero red

-deben de estar por aqui -comento pearl mientras todos se paraban y los buscaban..

-oigan, estan buscando unos cds? -pregunto silver

-si! -respondieron con desesperos los chicos mientras seguian buscando por todo el cuarto

-y porque no los buscan en la estanterias de cd que esta al lado del mueble donde encontraron las consolas -pregunto emerald

-¡cierto! que obvio, gracias rald-sempai -respondio pearl, todos corrieron y vieron los estuches, al igual que gold, exclamaron de felicidad, estaban mas de 10 juegos de cada consola

-¿y que esperamos? -pregunto ruby

-red, ¿a ti te gustan estas cosas? -pregunto blue

-pues...antes de empezar mi aventura pokemon, siempre jugaba con una _ness_ pero ahora no juego mucho, aparte de que mi mama boto mi vieja _ness_, de hecho se daño, el punto es que si lo juego -explico el chico

-y tu ruby

-eh, ¿yo que? -el chico estaba instalando los dos aparatos -ah sobre lo del juego, pues de chico tenia un _gameboy y un gamecube_, ahh, que tiempos, despues _no recuerdo_ que paso que los vote, pero los juegos de hoy en dia, tienen unas graficas increibles y pues, aveces juego, con las consolas de gold-sempai - explico -ah ya estan puestas, cual conecto, el wii o el ps3? -pregunto

-el ps3 -respondieron todos

-ustedes tambien pearl, dia -pregunto platina

-pues...es algo que no pudemos evitar, aparte de que practicamos nuestros chistes mientras jugamos -respondio por los dos el rubio

-todo es culpa de gold-sempai, el nos envisio con esto -respondio diamond

-bien, pon este -red le tiro el estuche a ruby atrapandolo habilmente en el aire

-claro -el chico puso el cd y prendio la consola, corrio hacia el mueble y se tiro en las piernas de sapphire

-auhh, quieres quitarte

-nop -respondio simplemente, la chica rodo los ojos -rald prende el plasma

-si, si ya voy -el chico hizo lo que le pidieron, el titulo del juego "grand theft autos V" y demas cosas se vieron hasta que salia las opciones principales

-¿y los controles? -pregunto green que hasta el momento habia estado callado mirando disimuladamente a cierta chica

todos calleron el cuenta que faltaban -¡Los controles!

:::::nnnnnn:::::

-uhh este hotel si tiene cosas buenas -comento gold mientras seguia con la mirada a una chica en bikini que pasaba a su lado y esta le sonreia

-ey -la peliazul lo agarro del menton y hizo que lo mirara -¿no ibas por tu comida?

-ya ok crys, entendi, no te pongas celosa

-no estoy celosa -la chica apresuro el paso ya que no queria que el criador viera su sonrojo

-jaja ok como tu digas -le dio un beso en la mejilla, y la peliazul lo miro sorprendida, mientras pasaba su mano donde habia sido el contacto con el chico -ven -sujeto la mano derecha de crys y la coloco en su antebraso -por aqui esta el restaurante...creo -y asi, se fueron conversando -oye, crys, no te has preguntado porque hay una cocina en la suit si aqui hay un restaurante

-uhh, no lo habia pensando hibiki

-ashh, ya vas diciendome asi denuevo

-jajaja ok ok

::::::nnnnn::::::::

Porfin habian encontrado los controles, dos del ps3 y 4 del wii en una caja en la terrasa donde anteriormente estaba gold

toc toc toc

-yo voy -contestaron a la vez platina y diamond -ve tu, ok voy yo, entonses ve tu -seguian hablando a lo unisono

-no, de aqui a que se desidan, mejor vaya otra persona -comento sapphire aun con ruby acomodado en su pies, este tenia un control en las manos al igual que diamond, no despegaban la vista de la pantalla

-voy yo -dijo yellow, que estaba sentada al lado de red, se paro del lugar y camino hacia la puerta abriendola -si diga

-hola yellow -era el profesor birch -se encuentra mi hija

-hola profe, claro, espere -la chica volteo a ver a la sala -saph -llamó y la aludida miro -es tu papá

-¿enserio? -la castaña sin previo aviso tiro estruendosamente al pelinegro contra el piso (me salio un verso sin esfuerzo xD) corrio hacia la puerta y abraso efusivamente a su padre -¡papa!

-hola hija, tambien te extrañe, hola a todos -

-¡hola profesor birch! -saludaron todos

-auchh..ahh -se quejaba ruby -cai encima del control, ahuu mi barriga ahh -

-ruby-sempai, salga del auto por su culpa estrello el carro -comento diamond mientras apretaba apresurosamente los controles haciendo salir a su personaje del susodicho auto, segundos despues se escucho una explosion en el juego -bueno, ya se murio

-me toca -gritó red, agarrando el control y empezaba a jugar, a la vez que yellow se sentaba nuevamente a su lado y el chico se acomodaba en el hombro de la rubia, sonrojadose por el acto

-auhhh, mi barriga, ¿que nadie se preocupa por mi? -pregunto ruby

-oye red, ¿puedo intentar jugar yo? -dijo blue ignorando al ojiruby (?)

-ehh...claro, despues de mi -contesto el campeón muy concentrado en lo que hacia

a la vez, sapphire hablaba con su papá

-¿y eso que llegastes? nos habian dicho que ibas a llegar mañana -pregunto la castaña

-pues, aplaze la investigacion de los poochyena en la que trabajaba, tampoco es muy urgente que la termine, aparte de que quise venir a disfrutar del hotel

-hay papá

-bueno, veo que te diviertes, y al parecer le gusto su suit especial

-esta de lujo, es como hecha a nuestra medida

-jajaja, me alegra que les haya gustado, solamente venia a saludarlos, tengo que ir a hablar con oak del evento, nos vemos luego

-espera papá, ¿que se supone que nos pondran a hacer en ese evento? -pregunto intrigada

-por eso mismo ire a hablar con oak, ya que nos pondran al tanto a elm, rowan, a sr. afro (no se su nombre D:) y a mi, para despues comunicarle a ustedes

-oh, bueno, adios papá

-cuidense y no destrosen la suit -dijo para todos

-si profesor -gritaron los holder, luego partio, y la chica cerro la puerta, sentandose nuevamente en el sofa, donde anteriormente estaba, cabe destacar que ruby seguia tirado en el piso, pero prestando atencion a la tv

-¿porque sigues tirado en el piso? -pregunto sentandose

-estaba esperando que volvieras -el chico se paro y nuevamente se sento en las piernas de la chica -saph, me golpie, sobame la barriga

-estas de joda, ¿verdad? -exclamo fastidiada

-pero me golpie por tu culpa -se defendio el chico -es lo minimo que puedes hacer

-no molestes y mira tu juego -le hizo girar la cabeza hasta la pantalla

-ohh diamond, red-sempai, tienen 5 estrellas -exclamó sorprendido

-si, es sorprendente que no se haiga muerto en el juego, eres bueno red - opino green, que estaba callado en toda la estancia, el aludido solo sonrio

-y dia tambien, juega mejor que ruby -opino silver

-si, eso es un hecho -opinaron igual emerald y pearl

-oigan, que haiga estrellado el carro despues de robar en la gasolinera fue por culpa de cierta chica que estoy mirando fijamente -se giro y como dijo, miraba fijamente a la dueña de toro

-hay por favor, si fueras buen jugador no hubieras estrellado el carro

-mmm... ahhuu me volvio el dolor, sapphire sobame la barriga -se arrinconaba mas donde ella

-largo de aqui, es mas, bajate

-nop, estoy comodo -dijo burlonamente

-que no te dolia

-a si...ahhuu me duele -fingio nuevamente el chico, y todos rieron por la escena

-bah! bajate -empujaba la chica, y este mas se aferraba a la castaña -ahh sueltame

-corre! dia! corre por tu vida -exclamo red, parandose y apretando sin cesar un boton, con el cual hacia correr a su personaje

-ahhh! es el fin red-sempai, ellos nos persiguen con carros, corriendo no llegaremos lejos, espere -en la pantalla se veia a dos avatares corriendo en una calle desolada, y atras de estos se veia y escuchaba la sirenas de policia, un patrulla paso cerca del personaje de dia y este le disparo cogiendo el auto inmediatamente y aumentando las estrellas -red-sempai ¡suba! -

-ya voy, espera - se veia como el avatar de red, trataba de subir lo mas rapido posible -me estan disparando -al fin, pudo entrar y una persecusión policial no se hizo esperar, red nuevamente se sento

-ustedes viven el juego -comento el pequeño rubio

-¿y cuando juego yo? -pregunto blue

-dejenla jugar, de seguro no dura ni 3 minutos -dijo green burlonamente

-hay por favor, lo mio es robar, y si es un juego de "robar" pues puedo ser mejor que tu

-dehecho eres mejor que todos en ese aspecto -comento denuevo el entrenador de charizard -espera, silver tambi...

-a mi no me metan en su pelea de esposos -dijo el aludido, asiendo sonrojar a los participantes de la "pelea"

-waoo silver, te llamare para que los calles la proxima vez que se pongan a pelear -comento yellow

-ohhh me dio hambre -comento dimond -pearl acompañame al restaurante

-claro

-¿puedo ir con ustedes? -pregunto platina, que se encontraba en el balcon, desde que los chicos se pusieron a jugar

-por supuesto señorita -respondieron a la vez sus guardespaldas

-¿quien quiere el control? -pregunto el enfatizador

-pasamelo diamond -dijo ruby

-¿para que pierdas denuevo? mejor daselo a rald -comento sapphire

-¿quieres sobarme la barriga sapph? -pregunto ruby

-ya ok me cayo -sapphire opto por no decir nada, ciertamente no queria soobarle nada a ruby, solo de pensarlo se ruborisaba

-entoses yo -dijo blue

-ok, tome blue-sempai, la chica agarro el control y los dexholder de sinnoh salieron de la habitacion

-red, ¿que hago?

-maneja, trata de no chocarte, yo les disparo -comento red empeñado en "matar" a los policias

-entendido

Despues de una hora, todos se hallaban esparcidos en hotel, unos durmiendo, otros recorriendo el hotel, otros seguian jugando, otros estaban en la heladeria del hotel, otros salieron con sus pokemon al gran jardin, hasta que se hicieron las 6:38 PM, en cualquier momento llegaria yudai y por ordenes de los profesores, todos se mantuvieron en la habitacion, en esta se escuchaba un gran bullicio de apuestas, razon, pues, las chicas obligaron a los chicos a poner el wii, para asi poder jugar algo no tan violento, como wii sport; yellow y sapphire jugaban tenis y la suit parecia un mercado persa de apuestas

-rayos yellow-sempai, no pense que fuese tan buena en el juego -comento sapphire entre jadeos

-uh, pues, yo tampoco sabia -comento inosentemente ajena a todo los comentarios y apuestas que hacian los chicos

-¡yellow! ¡yellow! ¡yellow! -gritaban los de kanto y johto, menos cierto castaño y cierto pelirojo (aburridos ¬¬)

-¡sapphire! ¡sapphire! ¡sapphire! - gritaban todos los de hoenn y sinnoh

y el ultimo set, la ultima raquetada (?), el ultimo segundo

-...gano yellow! weee -se abrasaban efusivamente los de kanto y johto

-greny, alegrate -dijo la chica mientras veia al chico que estaba sentado en la cocina en uno de los muchos taburetes

-mmm...

-hay aburrido -se quejo la chica

-chica ruidosa -comento como siempre el castaño

-y tu hermano, porque le sigues la corriente a green -el pelirojo se ayaba sentado a su lado

-no le estoy siguiendo la corriente a nadie, simplemente no me causa diversion

-dobles aburridos -

-soy rico, gracias a yellow-sempai -grito gold

-ves sapph, por tu culpa perdi mi dinero -se quejaba ruby

-¿estaban apostando? -pregunto la rubia

-ehh no yellow/ yellow-sempai, nosotr...-se defendian red, gold, emerald, pearl y ruby

-¡son unos..! -sapphire apunto de tirarseles encima, ante la risa de las chicas, el timbre sono, parandola en seco

-yo voy -comento platina, caminado hasta la puerta y abriendola quedamente -¿si?

-soy yo señorita berlitz -comento un castaño conocido -¿puedo entrar?

-oh claro yudai, entra -abrio la puerta de par en par y la volvio a cerrar al ver al chico entrar completamente a la suit

-buenas noches chicos -saludo el organizador

-hola yudai -saludaron todos

-bien, waoo ¿hicieron una fiesta aqui?

-algo asi -comento red

-jaja ¿bien estan todos aqui? -pregunto a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente -genial, tomen asiento, quiero..¡oh! ¿encontraron las consolas? pense que no lo harian -grito el chico mientras apreciaba las dos consolas en la mesita de noche

-si, tuvimos como 6 horas jugando -exclamo pearl sentandose en uno de los sofas al igual que todos lo hacian

-genial yo tam...momento, estoy trabajando -las chicas rodaron los ojos, otros "gamer" -como les decia, quiero platicarles del evento en general -el chico se posiciono al frente del plasma -el evento se llama "The Geat Rally, Pokedex Holder Show" de que...

-¿abra un rally? -pregunto gold alzando la mano como niño en un salon

-no, no lo abra, la palabra rally, aunque no lo crean es un sinonimo en ingles de reunión, hace alucion a la reunión de los 13 dexholder, bien prosigo, como ya les abran dicho, el evento se llevara a cabo el sabado que viene en el Domo de Johto, que se encuentra a las afueras de ciudad malva, en toda esta semana tendran diferentes actividades a realizar, el profesor oak les comento algo -todos negaron -bien, mañana a las 4:00 PM -cambio su mirada hacia la libreta que siempre tenia a mano, buscando entre los papeles, una lista importante -bien aqui esta, mañana a la hora ya anunciada, tienen una sesion de fotos

-¡¿ehh?! -todos se alarmaron

-¿sesion de fotos? -comento alarmada crystal

-si -respondio con calma el castaño organizador -estas fotos seran publicadas en la portada del evento el dia martes a mas tardar, chicos -los miro a todos -necesitamos el cartel publicitario del evento,

-ni loco lo hago -comento green

-tampoco me metan en eso -respondio emerald

-bien, le dejare eso a profesor oak -comento -prosigo, el martes, el domo estara en funciones, asi que ese dia iran a reconocer el domo y a practicar lo que haran

-¿y que haremos? -pregunto gold nuevamente de la misma forma que la primera vez

-pues, lo que haran sera demostrar sus habilidades, y mas que nada, demostrar su denominacion con la pokedex -explico

-explicate muchacho -pidio ruby

-claro señorito ruby -respondio amablemente -lo mas que haran seria pelear, como es el caso de -busco nuevamente en su libreta -en el caso de el señorito red, green...-mientras hablaba, gold alzo nuevamente la mano y la movia, con la intension de que lo dejaran hablar

-digame señorito gold

-por ejemplo si mi denomino-se-que con la pokedex es el "el criador" que me haran, ¿agarrar un huevo pokemon y que lo evolucione al frente de millones de personas?

-es una muy buena pregunta, y tambien una buena idea...

-¿ehh? -gold lo habia dicho de broma

-no mentira, la respuesta seria si y no, ustedes pasaran en parejas hacia el centro del domo, el orden en el que salga sera escogido ese dia al frente de millones de espectadores y televidentes

-¿millones de..espectadores? -pregunto yellow, roja de solo pensar salir en television

-bueno, solo los de johto, aparte de los del domo que tiene capacidad para -reviso nuevamente sus apuntes -1,400 personas -comento de lo mas normal -como les decia, las parejas son:

-green y blue -empezo a mencionar -yellow y crystal, gold y silver, sapphire y platina, ruby y emerald e diamond y pearl ¿alguna pregunta?

green levanto la mano -¿puedo cambiar de pareja?

-¡ja! deberias de ser un honor para ti ir conmigo en el evento -comento blue viendo al castaño de igual forma el castaño la veia y todo se quedo en silencio

-no enserio, ¿no puedo cambiar? -pregunto nuevamente con algo de desespero en su voz, algunos rieron por el acto

-me temo que es imposible señorito green, las cosas ya estan arregladas a como han sido escritas en esta lista

-¿arregladas? - pregunto platina

-si, cada uno, tiene una rutina, por asi decirlo, de lo que haran ese dia, es aquella rutina la que empezaran a practicar el martes cuando el domo este disponible al 100%

-¿sera como una actuacion? -pregunto pearl

-no, nosotros le diremos su rutina, ustedes despues de aprendersela, que por cierto son cosas faciles, naturalmente actuaran con soltura, ya que es natural en ustedes lo que les pondremos a hacer...-todos tenian cara de "poker face" -ok, quiero decir que lo que tenemos planeado para cada uno va de acuerdo a lo que ya saben hacer, nosotros solo los guiaremos y diremos en que tiempos tendrian que hacer eso, ustedes sabran como llevarlo a cabo

-¡ahhh! -exclamaron todos entendiendo

-ehh.,..yudai, tengo una pregunta muy preguntona -comento red

-y de que se trata señorito red

-vamos chico, creo que tenemos la misma edad, y si no la tenemos de todos modos no me digas asi, simplemente llamame red -el castaño se soprendio -¿estas de acuerdo? -pregunto red con su sonrisa que aligeraba todo

-ehh...si asi lo desean, esta bien, bueno...red... cual es tu pregunta -dijo yudai

-pues...¿¡donde estoy yo en esa lista!? -exclamo el "luchador"

-ohh cierto -se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza por haber olvidado algo tan importante -tu, red, seras el ultimo pokedex holder en presentarte

-¿que? ¿porque? -pregunto sorprendido

-pues eres el engrane principal, ¿quien no ha oido del chico que se hizo campeon a los 11 años y aun sigue con su titulo?...muchos te han retado y a todos los has vencido en diferentes situaciones, con y sin tus amigos -señalo a todos -el objetivo de esto, es hacer que los entrenadores se den cuenta de que cada uno es especial, que...pueden llegar lejos si se esfuerzan y entrenan con sus pokemon, cosa que no estan haciendo, ¡upps! creo que dije algo que ustedes diran despues, ¡bah! no importa -a cada palabra, algunos holder se emocionaban, ya que era verdad lo que decia el castaño

-bueno, seguimos con lo que haran en la semana, mañana lunes, sesion de fotos a las 4:00 PM; el martes iran al domo y estaran ocupados casi todo el dia; el miercoles practicaran por la mañana, la tarde la tendran libre; el jueves, sus pokemon iran a un spa, gracias al lider de ciudad malva, con todo pagado, repito, sus pokemon, no los entrenadores -los que por segundos se habian alegrado, se pusieron cabisbajos

-bien prosigo, ese mismo dia, alguien de ustedes, sera el elegido para que vaya al programa del profesor oak a las 12:30 mediodia, y hable del evento, ustedes deciden quien, los demas practicaran por la tarde, la mañana esta vez la tendran libre; el viernes, podran visitar si quieren cualquier lugar de johto, pero deberan de regresar al hotel a las 6:00 PM; y el sabado, es el evento, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-...-

-perfecto, yo vendre una hora antes de cada salida al domo o cualquier otro lado, si tienen un inconveniente o necesitan algo, avisenme, y hare lo posible para cumplir su pedido, algo mas que se me olvide...¡oh si! no pueden salir del hotel, o si salen, traten de que nos los reconoscan como dexholder, el evento aun no se a anunciado al publico, necesitaran pocimas y demas cosas para sus pokemon, lastimosamente el hotel no cuenta con una tienda pokemon, solo con un centro pokemon pero a unas dos cuadras de aqui hay un centro comercial, hiria yo, pero no se cuantas necesitan cada uno, aparte de que tendran que comprarla con su propio dinero bueno, ahora si, creo que no se me olvida nada, me retiro

-ey yudai, ¿una carrera de gran turismo o que? -reto gold al castaño

-mmm... -el chico miro su reloj, eran las 7:10 PM -esta bien pero solo una -asi todos los chicos se sentaron y veian a los dos jugar

-pss chicas pss -llamó blue a sus amigas -vengan aca -todas la siguieron hasta la cocina

-que ocurre blue-sempai -pregunto crystal

-nada malo, solo me preguntaba, ¿poruqe no le jugamos una pequeña broma a los chicos? -pregunto blue

-yo me apunto -grito sapphire levantando la mano, recordando todo lo que ruby la habia molestado en el dia

-mmmm...yo tambien...no creo que sea algo malo -dijo crystal levantando la mano -espera si es robarle algo entonses no

-¡no es eso! -se defendio la chica de kanto -bien, yellow, platina, se quedan en el barco o se tiran de el

-¿ehh? -exclamaron las chicas a la extraña metafora de la castaña

-¡hay solo respondan!

-pues... -balbuseo yellow

-no le haras nada malo a tu chico yellow, solo es una pequeña bromita

-pues...-la chica suspiro pesadamente -esta bien, me quedo en el barco

-¡sugoi! plati, ¿tu?

-yo...los chicos no me han hecho nada... -comento la chica

-jumm tienes razon -dijo sapphire

-si, eso sera un problema -comento blue, en ese momento las voces de los chicos de sinnoh se oyeron por el pasillo, las chicas se agacharon en la parte derecha de la barra, donde no eran visibles

-tambien, te acuerdas, de la horribles galletas que cocino la señorita el mes pasado -la voz era la de diamond

-si, me acuerdo, las que no te gustaron y te mandaban al baño cada 2 horas

-si, esas mismas, ¿oye y la señorita? pense que estaban aqui, me parecio que escuche las voces de las sempais

-uhh...debe ser que estan en su cuarto, mejor regresamos a la sala -sugirio el rubio

-tienes razon, como te decia, olian deliciosas, pero cuando las probabas sabian a rayos, mira se me herizo la piel de recordarlo -luego no escucharon nada, las chicas salieron de su escondite mientras se elevaban y a la vez miraban con miedo a la chica de sinnoh

-me mentistes dia, quiero decir diamond -la chica estaba notablemente enojada, las demas retrocedieron un paso -esta bien blue-sempai, me uno al barco y si es posible compro un crucero y lo...

-excelente querida, pero primero calmate, respiro 1, 2, inhala, exhala...eso ahora, no sera necesario que compres un crucero, escuchen el plan...-las chicas empezaron a cuchiciar

::::::nnnnnn::::::::

en la sala seguia la conversacion de los chicos de sinnoh

-...de recordarlo, pero sabes, fue mi error

-¿ah? ¿tu error? -pregunto pearl

-si, al parecer cogi la bandeja de galletas equivocada, me comi las que la señorita nos dijo que fue su primer intento en cocinar

-¡ohh! eso explica porque a lax y a los demas no le afecto

-si, de eso me di cuenta dias despues, de hecho considero que la señorita cocina mejor que yo

-owww lo que hace el amor -comento burlonamente

-callate pearl -el azabache se habia sonrojado un poco

-¡no me vas a ganar! -los gitos de gold, habian interumpido su conversacion -¡no! ¡no! -un aura depresiva inundo al chico, al tiempo que se iba a una esquinita a hacer circulos

-¡siii! -gritaba yudai -bien, ahora si me voy -el chico se paro y dejo el control al lado de la consola -vendre mañana a las 3:00 PM para las fotos..¿oigan y las chicas?

-¡yudai! -grito blue apareciendo en la sala -espera querido, quiero pedirte algo -agarro al muchacho por el braso y lo saco de la suit, despues de esto, la misma quedo en silencio y algunos veian disimuladamente a cierto lider de gimnasio, este se notaba serio, osea, su expresion de siempre, como si no le hubiera importado la accion de la chica

minutos despues, la chica aparecio, vio a la sala y esta seguia en silencio, nadie habia movido un musculo, poso sus ojos en todos, hasta que detubo su vista en un castaño que se encontraba apoyado en la pared del plasma y que lo veia directo a los ojos

-¿que? -pregunto la castaña sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, este no respondio nada, la chica se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, perdiendose de la vista de este

-si las miradas matasen -comento red

-tsk -fue lo unico que pudo expresar el chico mientras caminaba hacia el balcon

los demas reanudaron sus actividades

**ustedes: ¡¿donde esta el specialshipping?! D:v**

**pues esperen un poco mas, como se habran dado de cuenta, estoy metiendo oldrival, mangaquest, frantic, y pronto commoner, y ya, kisawea(?)**

**fiuu, este a sido el capi mas largo que he escrito, el siguiente cap, lo tengo medio listo, la noche es larga y estos chicos no dormiran muy rapido, jaja lo sacare dependiendo de los review que tenga ¿eh? ¿eh? ¡me dejaran review! :3 bueno nos leemos y ya saben, los quiero de gratis, gracias a los follow y favorite :'D**

**oh si, los que quieren estar en el publico, oh algo asi, no se un autografo, un abraso, de uno de los holder, no se, algo por el estilo, diganlo, sino pues, no ._. ok ahora si chau**b{


	5. Más tiempo libre

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores**

**agradecimiento: ah "AkitaCami02" por ayudarme en parte del fic, arigatou :D**

**Capitulo V - mas tiempo libre**

la castaña habia entrado presurosamente a la habitacion de las chicas

-uhhh como...como lo...-grito exasperada blue

-¿amas? -pregunto sapphire

-no -respondio aun enojada

-¿quieres? -pregunto de igual forma platina

-no

-¿deseas? -pregunto crystal

-¡no! -se sonrojó

-¿entonses que? -pregunto la rubia

-¡lo odio! -grito

-¿a quien? -preguntaron todas

-a... -suspiro cansadamente -...a green -camino hacia el sofa, acto seguido se sento en este con los brasos crusados asiendo un puchero

-que te hizo -pregunto yellow

-¡nada! ese es el problema, ¡no hace nada! -grito la castaña

-...nos diras... -pregunto platina

-si, espera -dijo, se paro presurosa del sofa, camino hacia la puerta, la abrio quedamente y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡green eres un idiota!...

:::::nnnnnnn::::::

en el balcon, un chico suspiraba, miraba el paisaje, sin ninguna expresion, ya era de noche la lu...

-... ¡green eres un idiota!

segundos despues, se escucharon las risitas de sus amigos que se encontraban en la sala

-infantil -bufo por lo bajo, poco a poco una sonrisa salio de su rostro pero inmediatamente la quito, dandose cuenta de lo que hacia -tsk...

-¿todo en orden green? -pregunto el pelinegro, a su mejor amigo llegando hasya donde el

-mmm... -"respondio"

-green, ya te dije que "mmm" no es una respuesta -comento

-...dije que si -respondio algo fastidiado

-mira, no soy un experto en ese tema, ni nada por el estilo, pero...

-ve al grano quieres -hablo con voz ronca y aspera

-parecias celoso...o...¿me equivoco? -el castaño no respondio, un silencio inundo el balcón, al cabo de unos segundos, paso sus manos por su cabellos y luego tapo su cara, haciendo notar su desespero

-te equivocas -contesto simplemente el dueño de charizard

-ok, hare como que te crei -sonrio mientras miraba la luna

-no molestes red, no estoy de humor

-ya note eso, oye una ultima pregunta -dijo curioso

-mmm...

-la monosilaba...-recordo red

-¡pregunta de una buena vez! -gritó

-huuyy...si ogro, digo, ogreen, digo green jeje-sonrio nervioso por su equivocacion, el lider de gimnasio se empesaba a impacientar -escucha, mi pregunta es ¿porque aceptastes a participar, si en un principio te negastes a aceptar? poruqe no creo que nuestras caras te haigan convencido...

-...porque...-suspiro pesadamente alzo su vista al cielo y comtemplo la luna, _azul_, brillante y _hermosa_ -...no me voy a ir, y menos si entre nosotros hay alguien que aprecio mucho

-ah, vale, gracias -posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico, mientras que con su otra mano, limpiaba una lagrima invisible - no sabia, yo tambien te aprecio, eres un gran ami...

-¡No hablo de ti idiota! -grito -¡si esa era tu pregunto puedes largarte!

-vale ya, calmate, me voy -sonrió, giro sobre sus talones y abandono el lugar

-...¡Espera! ¿que acabo de decir? ¿que...que...hay alguien que aprecio? ¿pero que demonios me sucede? ¿pero..pero..pero..ahhh? -penso el chico -me estoy volviendo loco...y es por tu culpa..-grito a la nada

:::::nnnnnnnnn::::::

-emmm...chicos ¿a quien le grita green-sempai? -pregunto emerald, todos giraron su mirada hacia el balcon, en efecto, el chico tenia alzada las manos y su expresion era de enojo

-tu solo mira la tv emerald, tu solo mirala tv -red, que se encontraba sentado en el centro del sillón, agarro la cabeza del rubio que se encontraba a su derecha y lo obligo a ver la tv, todos hicieron lo mismo, tal vez no era de importancia

-bien, ya que gold-sempai sigue deprimido, por razones que todos sabemos -comento pearl -yo agarrare el control

-eh eh eh! espera hay chico humorista -a la velocidad que ustedes ya saben (la de jolteon) gold, se encontraba al lado de pearl -dame aca, no perdere denuevo -le arrebato el control de las manos y se sento en el espacio vacio de la izquierda de red, cerca de silver

-waoo gold-sempai, me inpresiona su velocidad -comento pearl

-corrio de aya hasta aca, tiene tanta condicion que ni suda -prosiguio diamond, a lo que algunos rieron por el comentario

-jaajaja que gracioso -rio con sarcasmo gold -se te desborda el humor, no estornudes, se te saldria por la nariz

-ohh vamos gold-sempai, no se meta con mi sentido del humor -comento dia

-bien, arreglemos esto, con una carrera de gran turismo -reto nuevamente gold

-gold -silver puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico, este se giro a verlo -¿estas seguro de soportar una segunda derrota en un dia?

-gracias por tu apoyo silv -comento este totalmente serio

-de nada amigo -contesto el pelirrojo de igual forma, dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-acepto el reto, ruby-sempai ¿me pasa el control? -comento

-claro, quiero ver quien gana -ruby gustoso le paso el control al comelon de sinnoh, se paro dandole su puesto que era a la derecha de rald, para que este se sentara

-perfecto, que empieza el duelo -comento gold

-¿que no era una carrera? -pregunto red

-como sea -exclamo el ojiamarillo

:::::nnnnn::::::

-Y bue...eso fue lo que paso -dijo la castaña terminado de relatar lo que le sucedio

-que fue eso ¿celos? -pregunto sapphire

-pues parece -comento platina

-opino lo mismo -dijo crystal

-pero no ha que adelantarse a los hechos, no imaginen cosas, ustedes saben y tu blue, mas que nadia, sabe que green siempre a tenido esa actitud fuerte -comento la dueña de chuchu

-tienes razon yellow, estoy asiendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua -la castaña se veia triste

-eh..blue, desde cuando dices metaforas

-no se, solo se me vienen a la mente -contesto

-blue-sempai, que hay del plan, ¿hablo con yudai?

-oh si, se me olvidaba, jeje hable con el, dijo que le diera media hora y tendria todo lo que le pedi -comento

-waoo y como lo convencistes

-pues, fue facil -dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su bien deliniado cuerpo, mientras movia sus cejas sugerentemente

-¿lo sedugistes? -preguntaron las 4 al unisono, sin creerse lo que blue habia hecho

-jajaja claro que no, jaja hubieran visto sus caras

-no es gracioso blue-sempai -reclamo crystal

jaja ok ok, bueno, solo le dije, que necesitaba ciertas cosas, para un experimento

-¿y te creyo? -intervino platina

-no -dijo la chica algo enojada

-entonses hay lo sedujistes -hablo sapphire

-¡no! ¡ya les dije que no hice eso! como sea el punto es que me dijo que le dijera la verdad, le dije que una pequeña broma para los chicos, y el dijo que mientras estuvieran bien para la sesion de fotos y que nadie se mueriera estaria bien -sonrió inocentemente finalizando su relato -oh si, y que en media hora fuera a la recepcion para buscar todo lo que le pedi, asi que una de ustedes me tiene que acompañar

-si lo de la media hora ya lo habias dicho -aclaro yellow, mientras agarraba el control del plasma y encendia la misma

-¿a si? no me acuerdo...-dijo la castaña

-pues a esperar la media hora, son las -la chica de colmillos fijo su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche -...7:23 PM, oww falta mucho

-si, mejor vemos algo en la tv mientras se llega la hora -sugirio crys a lo que todas prestaron atencion al aparato de video, en ese momento tocan la puerta

-¿quien sera? -pregunto curiosa blue

-pues un vendedor de enciclopedias no va a ser -respondio yellow haciendo notar que esa puerta no era la principal que daba a la salida de la suit

-si, blue-sempai, es obvio que es uno de los chicos -comento platina

-hay pegenme pues, por arceus, una no sepuede equivocar- dijo finguiendo enojo, se paró por segunda o tercera vez en la noche hacia la puerta -¿quien? -pregunto

-soy yo blue, puedo pasar -era red, en ese momento yellow dejo de pasar los canales y poso su vista en la puerta

-¿blue? -pregunto la castaña -aqui no hay ninguna blue

-oh, disculpenme, me equivoque de cuarto -dijo, en ese momento las chicas empezaron a reirse, incluyendo blue

-esperen un momento, ¡blue! ¡eres mala! -grito el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta

-ya ok jajaja entra -la chica abrio la puerta y al verlo, se partio en risa, es que no podia creer que fuera tan...el..

-eres mala, y ustedes permiten que se burle de mi -comento el chico dirgiendose hacia el sofá, y sentandose entre yellow y crystal, lugar que ocupaba anteriormente blue -bah como sea, ¿que hacen? oigan ¿su sala es mas grande que la nuestra o es mi imaginacion?

-ibamos a ver una pelicula-respondio platina al lado derecho de crystal

-¡ohhh! puedo verla con ustedes? -pregunto con un toque infantil en su voz, yellow se sonrojo pensando en que esas era una de las cosa que le gustaba del chico

-claro -respondio blue sentandose en el sillon individual

-¿nuestro cuarto es mas grande? -pregunto sapphire

-si, bueno, me parece que lo es -respondio quitandose la gorra y poniendosela a yellow mientras que se alborotaba el cabello

-oh, interesante -dijo a modo macabro blue -oye pero ¿a que vinistes? ¿no estabas divertido con tus juegos y los chicos?

-si, pero gold reto a dia y ahora parece nuevamente un mercado persa, y me aburri -contesto con expresión aburrida mientras arreglaba su cabello como avitualmente esta, en ese momento un grito se escucho desde la tv y todos prestaron atencion a la misma

-esa la vi! pesadilla en la calle no-se-que, no recuerdo el nombre -clamó alegre sapphire reconociendo de inmediato la pelicula

-¿espera...es...de..miedo? -preguntaron red, crystal y yellow a la vez, en ese momento blue apago la luz del cuarto, platina solo miraba curiosa la tv

-si! -grito blue, asustandolos mas de lo que ya estaban

-no, no quiero ver -la rubia agarro la gorra y tapo sus ojos, un grito desgarrador se escucho haciendola temer mas, crystal estaba en casi en el mismo estado, blue aprovechando la situacion empezo a hacerle señas tipo "llama a gold para que te de su gorro" a lo que la capturadora no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-oh, que buenos efectos especiales -comento platina sin expresion en su rostro mientras veia la escena en que la protagonista era casi ahogada por el antagonista de jersey de rayas rojas y verdes

-si verdad -sapphire al parecer era la unica alegre de ver la pelicula; blue mas que prestar atencion a la cinta, pensaba en cierto castaño.

:::::nnnnnn:::::

-jajaj ¿que te paso diamond? -fanfarroneo gold, parandose y alzando las manos de forma victoriosa

-sabe que ganó con trampa -respondio este, parandose de igua forma y mirando a su sempai

-ah ah -movia su dedo indice en el aire en forma negativa -el perdedor siempre busca excusas

-¿asi? ¿y que le paso cuando perdio contra yudai? -pregunto acorralando a su sempai

-pues...eh...yo...ehh..-el chico sudo frio

-¿ve? esta buscando una excusa, esto no cuenta porque me gano con trampa y hasta green-sempai fue testigo -dijo señalando al chico que cansado de ver la luna, entro para distraerse con los chicos

-vamos gold, ya deja el control -ordeno el castaño, el azabache le paso el aparato y aun seguia mirando desafiante a dia -ven -lo agarro de los hombros y lo guio hasta el balcón -quedate aqui, y piensa en lo que hiciste -inmediatamente cerro la puerta corrediza que era de vidrio y la tranco, dejandolo solo en el balcón frio y desolado, luego se dirgio hacia sus amigos -para que no digan que no los ayudo, ya me encarge de gold -contesto

-¡oigan hase frio aqui! ¡abranme! -el chico golpeaba el vidrio y pegaba su cara a este

-¿que dice? -pregunto ruby

-que onda, ¿ese vidrio es aprueba de ruido? -pregunto de igual forma emerald

-creo que si, y tambien creo que dice que lo dejen entrar que hace frio -contestó silver que al igual que todos veian hacia donde se encontraba gold abrasandose a si mismo y tintilando de frio

-ya dia, sientate, hey mirame, calmate -habló pearl -gold-sempai habeses no piensa lo que dice, ya calmate

-ok -se resigno el pelinegro, volviendo a su estado normal

-oigan y red-sempai -pregunto emerald, en ese momento todos calleron en cuenta que faltaba el azabache

::::nnnnn::::::

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto numero 93, estaban todos los profesores reunidos, minutos despues un castaño entra al cuarto

-¿como te fue yudai? -pregunto el profesor rowan

-pues, al parecer entendieron todo, pero...

-...pero no aceptaron lo de la sesion de fotos -completo la frase oak

-exacto, se lo dejo en sus manos profesor oak

-mmm...esta bien, hablare con ellos mañana -comento

-bien, por lo demas, como les acabo de decir caballeros, entendieron todo, estuvieron de acuerdo en casi todo, y creo que de paso los motive -hablo con una sonrisa

-¿alguna objeción? -pregunto birch

-no -contesto yudai

-¿alguna pregunta? -pregunto de igual forma elm

-sip, muchas por parte de gold, una de green y otra de red

-bien, creo que todo sigue bien -comento oak, caminando hacia la ventana y observando el panorama

-si eso era todo, me retiro, tengo algo que hacer -el chico se retiro presuroso caminando en direccion al ascensor, mientras marcaba un numero por su pokegear -¿alo?..si ..llamaba para hacer un pedido...si...necesito, una yarda de cuerda azul y dos yardas de cuerda negra..si, tambien una cubeta de tamaño normal y dos mas de tamaño compacta...medio litro de baba de lickitung, si es todo -en esos momentos el ascensor se abrio, permitiendole el paso, dentro se hallaban dos chicas que callaron al verlo y empezaron a mirarlo picaramente -eh si, sigo aqui...cargelo todo a la cuenta..._espero que blue sepa lo que dice, de verdad que no quiero problemas..._a la cuenta de green oak...perfecto, traigalo al hotel gran rivera...si, estare aqui en la recepcion, ok, gracias. -

-ehh ¿dijo green oak? ¿que ese no es el guapo lider de gimansio de viridian? -pregunto una de las chica

-oh si, creo que lo conosco, y si esta el, esta el sexy pelinegro ese que es campeon kyahh -grito la otra chica -dime lindo, ¿tu lo conoces? ¿estan por aqui? -la chica se apego mas a el

_-oh mierda, ¿que hice?_


End file.
